


cover my eyes (with your hands)

by thilliehypedlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Harry, Blues, Famous Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oneshot, Rain, Singer Louis, and they cry a lot, it rains a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilliehypedlarry/pseuds/thilliehypedlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was...<br/>No...<br/>Could it be?<br/>After all these years?<br/>He blinked, saying nothing and, yep, it was still him.<br/>Louis Tomlinson.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson used to be best friends, it rains a lot, they cry a lot and they talk a lot about feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oopshiheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oopshiheaven/gifts).



> This is for my wonderful friend @Oopshiheaven  
> It´s basically against all my otps and feelings but it´s for my favourite person so.  
> It would be great if you could check out our Larryaccount on Instagram. @/oopshiheaven  
> Anyways this is supposed to be an oneshot but it´s probably too long to be one.  
> it would be awesome if you could leave comments and/or Kudos.
> 
> If you qoute or use this story somehow, please give credits.  
> And if you find mistakes please comment, this thing is unedited and my first language isn´t english.
> 
> Based on: Make you feel my my love by Adele  
> Title from: Beautiful Lies by Birdy
> 
> This is a pure piece of fiction, I do not own the boys in any way, only the content and none of this ever happened.
> 
> There are some mention of abuse, physically and mentails, and if you're triggered by this, I'm excusing myselfor in advance.
> 
> All the Love  
> M x

**Harry´s POV**

It´s already 00:15 am and Harry has finally finished his drawing, all he wanted to do now was go to bed. It rained since early that morning, so he was forced to sit in his flat all day long.

As he made himself a cup of tea, the doorbell rang. Asking himself, who could want anything from him that late, he went to the door.A small knock startled him from his thoughts, shit yeah he should open the door now.

While opening the door, he realised he only wore saggy joggers and a too big sweater, he couldn´t do anything about that now though.

All this didn´t matter the moment he saw who stood in front of his flat.

It was...

No...

Could it be?

After all those years?

He blinked, not saying a word and, yep, it still was him.

 **Louis Tomlinson**.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Leave a comment and/or Kudos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger gets hung down.

Louis Tomlinson.

The son of his mother's best friend, Jay, with whom he basically grew up. The two women were single mothers, their dad's left when they were little, so they helped each other as much as they could.

It was never easy for them, but they managed. The reason why Harry was around Louis 24/7, was because if his mother, Anne, worked, he was with Jay and Louis and the other way around.

That went on so long until Jay found her now-husband Dan, with whom she moved away, taking Louis with her, leaving Harry heartbroken.

Because, yes, he was in love with Louis even before he knew what gay meant or before they even knew how love actually worked.

Jay and Dan's moving was eight years ago, he hasn't seen any of the Tomlinson/Deakin Clan since, and now a grown up Louis stood in his doorframe.

* * *

What should he even do know?  
His heartbeat started picking up speed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this thing, give comments and/or Kudos.  
> Thank you very much.  
> All the love  
> M x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm so late but life and stuff.  
> Anni I owe this to you.

He looked better than ever.

Harry always had a crush on him, it got worse and worse, until they left, it left him heartbroken.

He never wanted anyone else than Louis.

He lost his virginity to a random bloke at a party and after that he only had sex 3 or 4 more times. All one-night-stands which weren't as satisfying as he wished.

But there he stood after all these years.

As Harry took his sight in he realised that he hadn't had said anything yet and that... 

_Oh..._

**Louis cried.** _  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to post more often now, there are little problems I need to solverify with the story but yeah.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Louis shoulders were moving, tears were rushing down his face and small sobs interrupted the silence every now and then.

Besides that his body shook because of the coldness and his clothes were totally soaked trough.

Then Louis did the first step, hesitating and awaiting.

As Harry didn't move backwards, Louis threw himself into his arms.

And Harry... well Harry held him tight to his body.

They stood like this for an eternity, it probably were only a few minutes but that didn't matter at the moment.

Louis calmed down after a while, the sobs getting rarer with any minute passing.

Only then Harry came in mind again that it was horrible outside and Louis dripping wet.

So he took his hand, neither of them talking yet, and led him into his bathroom.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm reading I sleep naked for the first time rn and I'm feeling really sad today.
> 
> Here's a new chapter.

He sat Louis on the toilet and while handing him a towel he said:

"Uhm I'm gonna go fetch some dry clothes for you."

_Shit his voice was raspy._

He coughed and tried to cover the awkwardness his words left in the silent room.

Louis respond consisted of a small huff, followed by a choked sob.

Harry went to his bedroom, took a pair of boxer briefs, a t-shirt, a sweater, a pair of socks and joggers out of his drawers. 

He really hoped those would fit Louis.

Arriving back in the bathroom, Louis had weakly attempted to dry his still wet hair and now staring holes into the air, the towel fisted tight in his hands.

To be honest, Harry tonight he looked stunning.

Harry placed the clothes on the sink and grabbed a new towel.

"I'll leave you alone to change now,  okay?"

His voice interrupted the silence once again.

That gave the Louis the reason to look up, directly staring into Harrys eyes.

Blue staring into green.

Green staring into blue.

Louis' eyes were oh so cold but oh so clear blue, Harry had most forgotten how his eyes looked. But now he saw then clearly for the first time in ages.

_How could he ever forget how those eyes look?_

But then tears sprung into those perfect blue eyes again.

_Oh no..._

"No."

Louis sobbed.

"Don't leave... please."

It was the first time Louis talked, his voice was raspy, high but pure, despite him crying.

And... Harry stared again.

 

 _Oh yeah, Louis had said_   _something._

Oh boy, it was hard to concentrate when his crush of years sat in front of him.

_What did he say again? Shit yeah, no no no, if he would stay while Louis got naked. No. That could not happen._

"Louis...

He hesitated.

I don't think that that would be a good idea..."

But while saying this, tears started to drip down Louis cheeks.

"Okay, okay, I'll stay, but I'm turning around.

"That's okay, I think."

Harry turned around, closing his eyes.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was quite long I think.  
> I'm almost at the end of the text I wrote, so I have to write a little more.
> 
> If you enjoyed, leave comments and Kudos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really feeling weird today but I want to get on with the story so here's another chapter.

After a couple of minutes Harry heard the shuffling of wet clothes.

He started breathing through his nose, the thought of a naked Louis in his bathroom becoming too much for him.

It got silent after a while, which made Harry realise that Louis was actually fully naked now.

 _Gosh... dammit._  

He didn't know how he could survive this.

As the shuffling started again, Harry could finally breathe again.

When Louis said he was finished, Harry spun around and looked at him.

He basically could swim in the his clothes, even if they didn't fit Harry anymore, Louis was just too small.

His hair was still damp but he looked more alive than just five minutes ago.

Harry coughed one more time.

"I was just about to make tea, you want some?"

"Yeah yeah okay."

"Come on then."

With that Harry left the bathroom, followed by the older lad.

Louis sat down on a chair looking at Harry, who did the tea.

When the tea was finished Harry said:

"Let's sit down and talk shall we?"

"Yeah I guess we can do that."

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

They sat down on the sofa in Harrys living room.

"So like can you tell me what happened and why you are here?"

Harry asked cautiously.

"Oh well... if I'm not welcomed I can leave."

"No no god no, don't leave. I was just wondering why you came HERE. To me."

"Okay, I tell you, butility it could take a while."

Louis said, still hesitating.

"If it all becomes toof much, we can stop and continue another time."

Harry added fast.

"Uhm, so, from the start. Do you know what I do for a living?"

"No, should I?",

and even though Harry always had missed Louis, he never searched for him on social networks or on Google.

"Well, I'm a singer."

Louis said shyly.

And that stunned Harry, to be honest Louis had always sung whenever he could and his voice was practically made to sing but Harry could have never thought that he'd do it as a job nor get famous for it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Leave a comment and/or Kudos.


End file.
